


To See the Stars

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru is a good big brother, Fluff, Kei is a moon, M/M, Moon and Star symbolism, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei in Love, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei never understood how stars could be beautiful. But, things change.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	To See the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGayMessTBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayMessTBH/gifts).



> This is based on a comic by @/ violent.frenchfry on instagram! It is seriously such a cute comic! Here's the link to it!   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIdv7OpAafE/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

Kei fleetingly looks at Tadashi as they both sit on a dewy hill, pork bun wrappers discarded around them, staring up at the night sky. The after practice air is cold and nips at their noses.

“You know, when I was a kid Akiteru used to tell me about the stars, he would look up at the night sky and list off names like Cassiopeia or Aries,” Kei says softly, staring at the moon with admiration. 

“Oh yeah?” Tadashi asks, looking at his best friend’s blank face, smiling brightly. “He does like stars a lot.” 

“I never understood why he loved them so much you know? They’re just little balls of chemicals, why were they so interesting?”

“You can’t act like you aren’t obsessed with dinosaurs Tsukki.” 

Kei laughs quietly, he was right. He lays back calmly. “I would tell him that I didn’t understand it and he would tell me “You have to look at the sky to see the stars, Kei.” Still didn’t understand.” 

The conversation fades out into a comfortable silence between the two childhood friends. 

Kei looks at the stars twinkle softly. ‘But I get it now’ he thinks, closing his eyes for just a bit.

\----

Kei turns away from the crying boy, the image of him leaving his mind rather quickly. He doesn’t see him until he sees him shying away from his volleyball room. 

It’s like his world changed when he met the green-haired, freckled boy. And he was okay with it.

This boy followed him around, with a sparkle in his eyes and constellations delicately drawn on his cheeks, like a gift from a god. The boy who looked at him like he hung the moon that glows above their heads. 

He remembers the day he understood exactly what his brother meant, what he felt when he looked up at the stars. 

Tadashi ran up to him after a considerably good volleyball game in middle school and yanked softly on his sweater. Kei looks down at the boy as he smiles up at him. 

“Yea Tadashi?” 

“That block was so awesome! You’re so cool Tsukki!” 

And Kei blushed, his face reddened with embarrassment and he pushed up his glasses.   
“Shut up,” he said lightly, an involuntary smile twitching on his lips. 

Yamaguchi closely watched Kei’s slight smile and smiled brighter than he was before. 

Kei never knew love like the way he needed Tadashi. He admired the way he tries so hard at everything he’s done. He grew to be an amazing person, and an even better volleyball player. He was and is the epitome of dedication and talent. 

\---

Kei turns onto his side, not minding that his whole side is soaked by the wet grass. 

“You know, people like to tell me I’m like the moon.” 

Tadashi looks at his friend and arches an eyebrow. 

“That I’m cold, frigid, unfeeling.” He sighs, staring at Yamaguchi who rolled onto his side as well. 

“Who said that?” Yamaguchi feels a sudden anger rise in him, he loves Kei. Anyone daring to talk negatively about his best friend would feel his wrath. 

“It’s fine Tadashi.” Kei chuckles a little, finding the boy’s irritation amusing. 

“No-”

“Let me finish?”

Tadashi nods and calms himself down. 

“But, the moon is surrounded by stars, beautiful works of art, constellations made of those stars.”

Kei sits up, pulling Tadashi up with him, “And with Tadashi by my side, I think I’d be okay with anything.” 

He looks at the pinch server, who’s eyes have that dazzling sparkle of love and pride. He has the biggest smile humanly possible, plastered on his face. 

“I’m glad,” Tadashi says, hugging onto him, burying his face into Kei’s chest.


End file.
